Vertical external cavity surface emitting lasers (VECSELs) have been proposed as high beam quality wavelength variable light sources operated at room temperature. For example, the VECSEL disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-522920 includes an integrated unit in which a first configuration component including a first mirror having a mirror layer and a second configuration component including an active region having an active layer are connected. The VECSEL includes a second mirror that forms a resonator together with the first mirror. The VECSEL controls the resonator length, using a micro-optical electro-mechanical system technology, for example.